Cute from the Hip
The episode begins with Cheerilee teaching Apple Bloom and also other foals (such as Noi, Pina Colada, Tootsie Flute, Archer and Sun Glimmer) about robots. According to her, some very lifelike robots live in Ponyville unaware of their mechanical nature, and should be reported immediately when discovered, as they can be dangerous when they discover what they really are. Apple Bloom has other worries: Diamond Tiara is holding a Mark Mitzvah thanks to getting her cutie mark, and is rubbing it in Apple Bloom's face (who does not have a cutie mark yet, and who would be unable to hold a Mark Mitzvah of her own, since Applejack refuses to switch religions). After both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's attempts to get the filly her cutie mark prove unsuccessful, Pinkie Pie enlists her help in preparing a magic spell. As we learn via flashbacks to "The Perfect Swarm" as Pinkie Pie lies to her friends about that she is not a gypsy and Bridle Gossip with Zecora making her brew, the other ponies' constant wrongful accusations that Pinkie was practicing illegal gypsy magic have given her an idea: learn magic and open a portal to the past so that she can save her parents from being killed. Pinkie does not appear to be successful; Pinkie and (after a delay) Apple Bloom get teleported to Diamond Tiara's party instead. When being insulted by Diamond Tara, she is defended by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. (Sweetie Belle is the latter of whom speaks in an obviously robotic voice and sometimes called Sweetie Bot). Twilight, who has wandered into the party, is reminded of her own days as a filly, illustrated with clips from The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In the final scene, Celestia reads her friendship report and sighs audibly when hearing that Twilight intends to send her a letter "every single day, for the rest of her life". Pinkie's spellcasting is accompanied by a song. An extended version of "Pinkie's Brew" has been posted on Sherclop Pones YouTube channel; the lyrics contain yet another reference to Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, and a reference to the seaponies from the first My Little Pony generation. The extended version was written after the episode was released. Errors * When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were laughing because of Apple Bloom trying to answer a Mark Mitzvah, Silver Spoon's actual voice was heard, and even Diamond Tiara's (even though she was voiced by Griffin Lewis). Sherclop.com's synopsis Apple Bloom tries to earn her cutie mark so that she won't be publicly ridiculed as often. Twilight Sparkle learns valuable lessons about friendship and magic. Category:Episodes TriviaCategory:Episodes before Twilight changed * Sweetie Belle is the only known robot in Ponyville since there are no other known robots in Ponyville. * Rainbow Dash is confirmed to be blind in this episode. Another character who is blind as well, Snowblind alongside Babs Seed. * When Cheerilee mentions that Apple Bloom is "eating paper", this could be a reference to Neigh, Soul Sister.